My roleplay onboard the Mascouche (i'm darkmage)
by DarkMage1
Summary: one of my "sims"


FCaptSkippy ATTENTION ON DECK  
*** Ens_Hiss is now known as Ens_Hiss[OPS]  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::attn::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3::4ATTN3::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe ::walks to TL and Tl doors open but no TL car inside and Fryme falls down the shaft::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] 0,1=7,1/0,1ATTN7,1\0,1=  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::ATTN::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::ATTN::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::puts one of the Mind Control creatures from ST II into Johntran`s ear, but then forgets that we are at ATTN and stops::  
FCaptSkippy Last time we were a couple hours from reaching the wormhole where the magna and illustrious disappeared   
FCaptSkippy the midas nebula  
FCaptSkippy we are headed there to investigate what happened to the magna and illustrious  
FCaptSkippy any questions?  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] no sir!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] no sir.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::shakes his head::  
[Ens_Hiss[OPS]:#UIP-mascouche PING]  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Will I have to get messy?  
-matt.imperiex.net- *** Notice -- Received KILL message for Silicon!Silicon@sdn-ar-004cocsprP034.dialsprint.net. From NickServ Path: NickServ (Ghost command used by JohnSilic)  
FCaptSkippy we'll see korrd  
FCaptSkippy lets get to it then  
*** Joins: Vega (asv@otvs2185.otvcablelan.net)  
FCaptSkippy begin sim  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::walks to the xo seat and sits down::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] brb  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::sits at helm consoles and waits for ordersyet again!same as last time :P ::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::walks out of the Briefing Room and taps in his password for TAC::  
FCaptSkippy ::gets up from his chair in the briefing room and walks onto the bridge::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Exits Briefing room and heads to ops::   
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::Stands up, fixes his uniform, then makes his way out of the BR::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::sits at ops and Logs into systems::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::logs into helm and flight controls::  
FCaptSkippy ::sits down in his chair::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to helm:: eta to the midas nebula?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::nods to all the officers then looks back to Skip:: Shall I take post in Sickbay, sir, or should I monitor from here?  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::recieves all security reports from the last duty shift::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] 15 minutes sir  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::continues piloting::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to the doctor:: you can go to sickbay if you want  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::boots up the console::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::sits back and rubs his eye::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::nods:: Aye sir ::makes his way into the Turbolift:: MedBay  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] do we have  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] CEO?  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::examines the panel next to him::  
FCaptSkippy no  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] where is STE when you need him! :P  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Ste is..... gone :)  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 4=-= LOCAL ACTION =-= 14 The Turbolift reaches Medbay deck  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::continues flying::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::looks around::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Looks at XO:: sir I am sending the days security report to you it should be on your terminal by now  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] thank you ensign  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nods::  
Zacosham ::smirks::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::nods to the TL:: Thanks ::exits the TL and makes his way aimlessly down the coridors to Medbay::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] aye sir ::Nods Back::   
*** Zacosham is now known as EnsignZaco  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] walks over to zaco ::slaps zaco::  
EnsignZaco Sorry im late sir, got lost   
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks up:: Sir, all TAC systems go. Our ship is battleworthy.  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Begins to scan the system::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to zaco:: thats ok ensign, take your post in engineering  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] we need CEO  
*** Joins: OverCode (overcode@192.168.0.2)  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Now now, Abyss, dont hurt Zaco. Then I would have to do something  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] hi OC!  
EnsignZaco ::disappears in a flash of light and appears in Engineering::  
*** OverCode is now known as CmdrTomak  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] lol, sup oc  
*** FCaptSkippy sets mode: +v EnsignZaco  
*** Joins: CmdrGordon (~colk@user-2iveu51.dialup.mindspring.com)  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Why all these ppl here??  
*** EnsignZaco is now known as Ens-Zaco[Ceo]  
*** Joins: LtCmdrHoby (hobyman@harri283.user.msu.edu)  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] look  
*** Joins: LtJGYu (ZithTar@26-104.pm4-2.lancaster.supernet.com)  
*** Joins: Silicon (Silicon@sdn-ar-004cocsprP027.dialsprint.net)  
LtCmdrHoby I need a post, sir. :)  
*** Silicon is now known as LtCmdrReve  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] um..........  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] YIKES!!!!! LOT OF PPL!!!!!  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins busily working on the ships computer::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] STURNACK! I need your help in Medbay  
CmdrGordon Its the Invasion Of the Admiratly  
*** LtJGYu is now known as LtJGYu`Lok  
CmdrGordon :P  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Whats our alert status?  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] green  
FCaptSkippy yellow  
LtCmdrHoby Ok I can take Medical  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] oh  
*** Parts: CmdrGordon (~colk@user-2iveu51.dialup.mindspring.com)  
*** LtCmdrHoby is now known as TheDoctor  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Um, we are trying to sim, please dont disturb us  
*** LtJGYu`Lok is now known as LtJGYu`Lok[Sec]  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] BTW IF anyone takes a post since ive started check in with me please  
LtCmdrReve I'll need a post when you have time, Peanut Butter.  
*** FCaptSkippy sets mode: +v LtJGYu`Lok[Sec]  
*** FCaptSkippy sets mode: +v TheDoctor  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::taps:: +taps+ captain it appears that the last shift didnt finish the repairs as they reported  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::walks through the corridors on his security patrol::  
FCaptSkippy aeo, asec take yer pick  
LtCmdrReve Aye-aye, cap'n  
*** CmdrTomak is now known as CmdrTomak[AEO]  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Computer Activate the EMH  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] or maybe axo hehe  
*** LtCmdrReve is now known as LtCmdrReve[ASEC]  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe ::walks into Security patrol and trips and ends up flung into a power conduit and dies instantly::  
TheDoctor ::appears in the middle of Sickbay:: Please state the nature of the medical emergency.  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ engineering: i guess you'll have to finish their work, and do yours  
*** FCaptSkippy sets mode: +v CmdrTomak[AEO]  
*** FCaptSkippy sets mode: +v LtCmdrReve[ASEC]  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::taps:: Aye captain ::dives down a hole into the dark underworld of the ships computer core::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::continues flying::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::grins at the Doctor:: I thought I told you to change that OnJoin msg  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] is there a Chief Sec?  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] sir 10 minutes until Wormhole  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to yu`lok:: get some security teams and post them on every deck, make sure everything is secure  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::yawns, looks at the captin:: this is very FUN work sir, ::chuckle:: notice the exageration on FUN  
FCaptSkippy you are  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] sir  
TheDoctor ::looks at Korrd, rather annoyed:: Seeing as how I don't have complete control over my program, that'd be a bit difficult, wouldn't you say? ::hmmphs:: Now, why did you activate me? ::looks around sickbay::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Cmdr Tomak see about the power conduit that was tripped by the securit detail  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] brb supper i think ::falls asleep::  
CmdrTomak[AEO] +taps+ Aye, I'll investigate now.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks Astound:: I needed some help goin over the medical files of the crew  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins working on various computer comstruct:: Blast its a big one +taps+ Cadet Romchef bring me 3 new computer core chipsets from the supply room  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::nods to skip:: Yes sir +TAPS+ All security teams to your posts  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks at Helm and chuckles::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::turns back to maintaining scans::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 4=-= LOCAL ACTION =-= 14 an Ensign comes into Medbay complaining about severe stomach cramps  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::panel beeps:: Captain sensors are picking up some debris 1000 kms from the wormhole,   
TheDoctor ::arches an eyebrow at Korrd:: Medical files? I'm a doctor...not a transcriptionist. ::seems annoyed::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::grabs the supplies and takes them out of the main computer:: +Taps+ Captain small slowdowns in computer processing are possible  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::scans for any other vessels in the area, so we dont get ambushed::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::diverts from the Doctor to the Ensign:: Hello there, whats troubling you?  
CmdrTomak[AEO] +taps+ Zaco, the conduits were shorted due to sloppy welding. I'm repairing now. Tomak out.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Ensign ::looks to the EMH then to Korrd:: My stomach is hurting me  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Aye Tomak,   
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::continues to study the panel near him::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::takes the Ensign over to a Biobed:: Assist me, Doctor  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::looks:: Computer, efficieny readout on Computer Main Core  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] +TAPS+ Lieutenant Commander Reve, please report to the bridge.  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer Operational percentage is 65%  
TheDoctor Probably from all the pounding these ships take. Well, ::looks at Korrd and nods:: undertsood. ::moves over to the tray, picks up a tricorder, and begins to scan the ensign::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins adding the new parts back to the main computer::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::sighs, waiting for action::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::takes out his tricorder and starts scanning the Ensign`s stomach:: hmmm....  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to helm:: eta?  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] +Taps+ Aye, sir.  
TheDoctor ::hmms as well:: Ensign, have you eaten anything questionable today?  
CmdrTomak[AEO] ::fixes the bad welding job on the conduits, adds a spacer just in case, and climbs out of the Jeffries tube into the main engineering bay::  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Leaves security and walks accross the hall into the turbolift:: Bridge.  
CmdrTomak[AEO] ::walks up to Zaco:: All done.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] Helm, eta?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::smiles:: As am I ... I hope  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Ensign ::holds her stomach hardly:: is it anything serious ::looks to the Doctor:: I`ve had some Talaxian food all day  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Looks at the CO:: sir the wreckage appears to be from one of the stations its spread out over 1045 kms I suggest we alter course to get close enough to scan for survivors or simply anything we can use  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer, Core restart   
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer Requires command 2 clerance  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks to the Ensign and sighs:: Talaxians and their food. Its amazing we accually live off it. What do you think, Doc?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Captain, will you autorize a core restart in order for the main computers repair to be completed  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Walks onto the bridge::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] Ensign Darkmage, Eta  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ acknowledged  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::reads through a security report on his PADD::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::sighs::  
TheDoctor ::studies his readings and looks up at Korrd:: I believe she's suffering from food poising. Knowing Talaxian food, it's no wonder. The EMH from Voyager mentioned it in some of his logs. Yes, ::nods to Korrd:: quite amazing. 20 ccs of anthrodolomine.  
FCaptSkippy computer, authorize core restart celchu 27 alpha omega  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] What can I do ya for, Mister Yu'Lok?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Herm, excuse me sir, but it seems Helm is dosing off.  
FCaptSkippy COMPUTER CORE RESTART IN PROGRESS  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::watches his console flicker and reboot::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ARG!  
CmdrTomak[AEO] ::gets busy adjusting the warp core injectors... more of an art than a science, and the computer is pretty bad at it::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::drops a soldering iron on his hand and it burns through::  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::looks over to Reve:: Hello sir. I'd like you to go through each deck and boost the security personell's moral. Word has it they've been down lately.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::grabs a Hypo and puts some anthrodolomine in it and Hypos the Ensign:: There, thatll make you better  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::brings up scans again::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::falls to one knee in pain:: Tomak you have engineering Ill be in medical  
FCaptSkippy ::taps darkmage on the shoulder with a yard stick::  
CmdrTomak[AEO] ::nods:: Aye sir.  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::crawls to the turbolift::  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] Yes sir, right away, sir.  
*** CmdrTomak[AEO] is now known as EnsTomat[AEO]  
TheDoctor ::smiles and moves towards the middle of Sickbay:: Anything else?  
*** EnsTomat[AEO] is now known as EnsTomak[AEO]  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::sighs::  
EnsTomak[AEO] that's more appropriate  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::enters into Sickbay::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] I thought it was quite funny  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Ensign ::pain starts goin away:: Ah, thanks Doctors. ::looks to the EMH:: No, I`ll be on my way ::exits medbay nodding to Zaco::  
TheDoctor Oh yes...the medical fil... ::looks up as Zaco enters:: Ensign...what's wrong?  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Walks back into the turbolift:: Deck two.  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::nods:: Thank you  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Sir, want about I take over Helm for now?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::motions the doctor to his hand::  
FCaptSkippy ::nods to johntran::  
TheDoctor ::looks over to Korrd:: I did the last one. You're the CMO. Do something.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks to Zaco:: Trying to skip out on your duties, again?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::transfers Helm controls to TAC::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks to the EMH::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Sir, orders?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::looks at the doctor:: Burring a whole through my entire hand does not consitutie skippy my duties  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to jt:: take us closer to the wormhole so we can examine it  
*** Joins: Mike-Obs (mike@sector001.org)  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] whole == hole  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] yessir!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::taps a few buttons and the thrusters start up::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::smiles:: No, it doesnt ::looks to the EMH:: Hand me that Dermal Regenerator over there on that desk, my good friend  
TheDoctor ::nods:: Definitely a bad way to get out of engineering duty. ::smiles:: Don't worry ensign, we'll have you fixing plasma leaks again in no time.  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ETA to wormhole, 3 minutes  
FCaptSkippy go to yellow alert  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] yessir!  
TheDoctor ::nods and hands the tool over. Friend? That's a new one. he says none of this::  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::looks around as the yellow alert indicators go off, wondering what's going on::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::continues to scan the wreckage:: Captain scans reveal nothing is left sir there is no sign of any survivors or any bodies for that matter... Finally there is nothing salvagable, seems its either been picked through already or it was destroyed   
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::stands next to the turbolift door, reading his PADD intently::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::looks around as the ships light changes to yellow:: I believe I will be needed shortly  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::starts manacuring Zaco`s hand::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::taps yellow alert on the small alert panel:: 8,1=/\=YELLOW ALERT=/\=  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Tomak, secure the warp core for possible alert situations  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::looks up slightly at the indicator lights, quickly going back to his report::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] back ::wakes up::  
EnsTomak[AEO] +taps+ Aye sir, securing warp core.  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] huh?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] hmmmmm, Looks like we are at Yellow alert, men  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::transfers Helm controls back to Helm::  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::goes to a console, authenticates, and makes the necessary adjustments::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to helm:: nice of you to join us darkmage  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] thank you i don't know what happened  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::feels the numbness of his hand starting to disappate::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::finishes on Zaco and slaps him on the back:: There, good as new  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] sorry sir  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nods in agreement::  
TheDoctor ::looks as the Decklight changes:: Wonderful...no doubt we're heading into battle, or some other wonderful ::sounds sarcastic:: life threatening situation.  
FCaptSkippy ::nods:: try to get some sleep before your next shift  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Looks up as the yellow alert lights come on::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] yes sir  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] Ops, any strange readings from the wormhole itself?  
FCaptSkippy so you aren't nodding off during yours  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::walks out of medical:: God I hate doctors  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] Uh-oh, better get to my post...  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::smirks::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::enters turbolift:: Engineering Main Deck  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] orders sir?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::exit the turbolift:: Tomak report  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::hisses at Zaco then looks back to the EMH:: Officers these days, huh  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Turns back from the officer he was talking to, and jogs back to the turbolift::  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::looks to Zaco:: Warp core secured, sir.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] no sympathy at all for us  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Very good, Ive only flew through a warp core ..... 6 times in my life dont want a repeat  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] Deck eight.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::hisses in hiss' direction and sighs and slumps back in his chair thinkitng, it's useless::  
FCaptSkippy ACTION THE SHIP BEGINS TO SHAKE AND JERK  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::grabs onto his chair::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::falls to the floor of engineering::  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::grabs onto the bulkhead::  
TheDoctor They've no respect for a good hypo every now and then. ::feels the ship rock, HARD:: What's happening?  
FCaptSkippy ::grabs onto his console and looks to ops:: what the hell was that?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::feels alittle rattles:: hmmmm  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::grabs onto chair::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] OH SHIT!  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] +TAPS+ Mister Reve, how's the morale coming?  
EnsTomak[AEO] Computer, execute engineering routine EXR-291M.  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks in disbelief as sensors start to turn to static and distorts::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Captain we are begining to be sucked into the wormhole  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::fingers fly over ship monitoring systems:: Computer, identify all possible causes  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3+4TAPS3+ (Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] - Bridge) 3+4TAPS3+ Bridge, we`re feeling some "shakes" down here. Care to enlighten us on whats going on?  
FCaptSkippy helm, full reverse  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::gets to a console and tries to improve the intertial dampeners::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] aye sir  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] +taps+ Delayed, sir. Yellow alert. Returning to my post.  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::does full reverse::  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ we are being sucked into the wormhole  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Ajusting enertial dampners we should be steady in a few seconds  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::grips:: Sir, structual integrity at... 87%! Recalibrating shield polarity!  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] we're still being sucked in!  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::notices slight variances in the ships thrusters as if a they are being pulled apart::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3+4TAPS3+ (Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] - Bridge) 3+4TAPS3+ Understood  
TheDoctor Sickbay is always the last place to know. Does it surpise you?  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::notices the sudden change in direction and silently thanks the inventor of intertial dampening fields::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::changes shield polarity:: No effect, sir!  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] i so despise being the xo cause nobody listens to me  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::braces::  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::grabs on::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::grabs his chair::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::and flies::  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Grabs onto the turbolift rail!  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] nope, not at all, Doc. Noone cares about us at all ::hears the COMM again:: WT........! ::braces::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::glances at Tomak:: lets get to it   
FCaptSkippy ACTION THE SHIP GETS SUCKED INTO THE WORMHOLE  
EnsTomak[AEO] ::nods:: Aye.  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] :: panel beeps :: Sir we are loosing the Structural integrity field generator I am dispatching crews to it...  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks as the white wormhole puffs up and the ship is thrown around::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] AYYYEEEEE  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::grabs a tricorder and a engineering repair kit and flies into the nearest access point::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Rollar Coster!  
FCaptSkippy ::falls out of his chair as the ship is violently cruising through the wormhole::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] i just got her out of that contraption now she has been sucked in again??? oh no!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::falls to the ground::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::falls to the groud:: Ahhh!  
TheDoctor ::doesn't brace himself:: I'm a hologram...not a spluenker. ::walks over to a monitor:: A wormhole...interesting. I suppose we'll get stuck on the opposite end of the Galaxy now. Just don't die, Dr. Korrd. I wouldn't want to handle this crew on my own. ::hmmphs::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::continues to work on the Inertial dampeners::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::reduces speed and conpensates for the shaking and the shaking reduces::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] you ok sirs?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Erg!!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::attempts to get up:: I`m too young to die  
FCaptSkippy ACTION THE SHIP GETS SPAT OUT OF THE WORMHOLE ON THE OTHER SIDE AND THE LIGHTS GO OFF  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins working on trying to restablize the integrity fields::  
*** EnsTomak[AEO] is now known as OverCode-Obs  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::gets up:: Emergency lights!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::flies across the room as the ship jerks::  
FCaptSkippy ::gets back into his chair and looks at tac:: status!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::watches as all the lights go out:: OH JUST GREAT!  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] ::gets thrown onto the floor and stands quickly::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ARRRRR  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] +TAPS+ Report!  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] brb  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::stumbles back to Helm control and trips over Skippy:: sorry sir  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::runs back to TAC::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Captain, We have lost sensors and main power is also off line  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ I need a medical officer to main engineering NOW  
TheDoctor ::flickers and vanishes::  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] ::Feels his way to the turbolift door, which doesn't open::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Doctor? DOCTOR!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::begins to co-ordinate repair efforts::   
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks away as the console behind TAC explodes and the ship schemetics console shut off::  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] Great.  
FCaptSkippy ::taps on his console:: arg, communications are down  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3+4TAPS3+ (Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] - Bridge) 3+4TAPS3+ Whats going on up there?!  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::looks at his datapad and notices that the only words on it are:: Systems online: 0  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::checks TAC:: Sir, all systems.... gone.... life support .... 15%.....  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] +taps+ Ops to CEO ::no responce::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins working and cordinating efforts to restore main power::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] sir half of my console is down mostly Status reports though but i've lost most of the RCS thruster quads!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3+4TAPS3+ (Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] - Bridge) 3+4TAPS3+ I cant see a blimmy thing!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] hull breaches on decks 4-7..... life support there.... gone....  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::motions in 100 directions as engineering officers dive off in 100 directions::  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] +TAPS+ Reve, report?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::smiles to his self. I knew the warp core was a working flashlight  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to abyss:: crawl down to engineering and see whats going on down there  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] +taps+ I'm stuck in a turbolift, sir.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks arround:: how typical  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Captain permission to leave the bridge we can only assume there is no one in enginering perhaps I can assist  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] yes sir  
FCaptSkippy i need you here hiss  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] COMPUTER Activate the EMH  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::watches as HELM console flickers back to life but dimly::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] I want main power restored to main engineering, and lifesupport restored to the bridge  
TheDoctor COMPUTER EMH program iihibihsndufhxgy... *STATIC*  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe ::is stuck in the same TL as LtCmdrReve::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::goes and begins to craw down to engineering::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::nods to another ensing:: I want yuo to take those emergency engineering suits and get as many people into engineering as possible  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::sighs as air begins to be exhusted::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] WT......... Damn EMH. Now its deserting me  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::continues working::  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] +taps+ Understood. What deck?  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Aye Captain, what do you need sir?   
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3+4TAPS3+ (Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] - Engineering) 3+4TAPS3+ By any chance, can you fix the EMH systems up here?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::loks around::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] It appears that we lost most of the main power core's ability to generate power  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::nods::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe 0,1=7,1/0,1TAPS7,1\0,1=1,0 Fryme to DarkMage, can you rescue LtCmdrReve and me we are stuck in a TL  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::examines a door leading to engineering::  
FCaptSkippy i need you to try and figure out where the hell we are, when we can get sensors back online  
LtCmdrReve[ASEC] +taps+ I was in transit, sir. Somewhere between deck two and eight.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::tries to pry it open::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins working on repair lifesupport::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::falls to the floor as a plasma conduit falls and plasma flies around::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ARG!  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::tries to get life support up to a workable level...::  
FCaptSkippy ACTION ALL COMMUNICATIONS ARE DOWN RIGHT NOW  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] oops  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] :P  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] whooops, sorry  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::morphs into his gelatinous form and oozes out the other side::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::notices a small spark on his main consoles::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::reforms on the other side::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Well were doing something right gentlemen continue repair efforts  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::recieves no response:: just GREAT! I cant see ::bangs into his cart and falls to the ground with a big cut on his leg:: DAMN!  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::scans the lifesupport generators  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] Ensign Zaco report  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::watches as Ens_JonnyToilethead gets vaporised::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] arg!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Not again!  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Well, lifesupports almost fried:: Looks at Abyss, Sir, we arent doing well  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::goes toward zaco::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] COMPUTER ACTIVATE EMH NOW!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] [[We can always clone him.]]  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Sir, we should have power to engineering within a few minutes  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nods:: i can tell, can you repair the damage?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::gets up but is bleedin in his leg  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] and possible if its not damage backup lifesupport  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe ::pries Tl door open using manual release on roof and opens door to deck 12::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::feels another rumble as another plasma conduit below blows::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe here you go sir  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Comms will take a while seeing as the main computer is also down  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Captain Ops is in pieces sir I have fried power couplings all over the place... I am attempting to repair it but without main power its gonna be a shot in the Dark  
TheDoctor COMPUTER EMH is offligarbledeegook.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] how long do you think?  
FCaptSkippy ::nods:: i know, do what you can  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] we will get on them as soon as we can insure the main power is sufficient enough to at least run the main computer and lifesupport  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] hopefully a hour before comms   
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ENS_FryMe here you go LtCmdrReve  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::grins at the computer databank:: YOU TURN ON THAT FRIGGIN EMH NOW ::grabs a metal rod:: OR I`LL BASH YOUR PROCESSING UNIT!  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] thank you ensign i'll ooze back through that door ::points back at the door:: and report to the captin  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Curses In Klingon:: Wormholes!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::sighs::  
TheDoctor COMPUTER ::can't respond, it is down::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::goes to the door and oozes threw::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::wonders how a computer core can function anywhere on the ship without power:: Sir, according to my caculations we should have lifesupport restored before we run out  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Begins to re-construct Ops::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::begins to crawl back to the bridge::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] iit might be wise to get medical to inoculate the crew  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::whacks the Processing unit with the rod and attempts to find his way out of Medbay::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] seeing as we arent sure if the core is 100% secure  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks up as a small small small piece of the Mascouche's hull floats away slowly:: eww.  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::gets back to the bridge::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::smiles as he hears a beep from his console::  
LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] grar, gtg. reve can take sec  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ergg! The systems are alll in DISARRAY!  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::finds a flashlight and turns it on::  
*** LtJGYu`Lok[Sec] is now known as Zith[OBS]  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::curses in Chinese::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::waits as the backup lights activate and engineering is flooded in blue light::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ah now the bridge crew can see!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::ponders taking the JT::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks at abyss:: wahts going on?  
*** LtCmdrReve[ASEC] is now known as LtCmdrReve[SEC]  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::Smiles:: Get on lifesupport we have ::looks at watch:: 3 minutes of air left  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Curses in Klingon:: Just Great Captain I cannot access the technical Schematics...   
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] Captin, ensign Zaco says that once they get back power to engineering they can get the lifesupport back up if the backup is still intact, and comm should be up hopefully in an hour  
FCaptSkippy oh great  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nods::  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] Do we have power yet?  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::stands up and moves to the Engineering panel trying to cool down and do his job::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::sees as the relocation of all teh crew on the decks around engineering has proceeded::  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] nope  
FCaptSkippy not yet  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] We have lights thats about it  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::breaks open an JT door and makes his way through the dark and eerie JT to the Bridge::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] orders sir?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] they draw like ... 1% of 1% of our power consumtion  
FCaptSkippy ::scratches his chin::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Tries to access eng panel::   
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::nods:: backups are opertional.... good work  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::checks weapons systems if he could::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] I will go report to the brige get me the computer back NOW  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Arg... we are not battle worthy....  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::begins repairing bridge consoles to working ordernot perfect but good :P::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::walks out of engineering and proceeds to the nearest jeffery tube::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] on another note sir, engineering was sealed off for what i saw  
FCaptSkippy well...thats even better  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::enters the bridge and hears the Xo's respose:: mostly :) we are trying to relocate the crew there  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nod:: i had to ooze my way in sir, not the most pleasent thing i've done  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::makes his way to Deck I and breaks the door open and walks out onto the Bridge and looks arround:: Anyone mind telling me whats going on, please?  
FCaptSkippy ::looks quizically at abyss:: ooze?  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] we're dead in space.  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Captain Suggest we try and get non essentials into the escape pods in case we cannot get life support up.  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Captain, good news we have lifesupport restored to engineering and the bridge. But most of the other decks are without  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] Sir, permission to repair main phaser controls in JT 457?  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::nods:: you know sir shapeshift... ::nods::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Captain I shall be going disappears::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] but since ensign zaco seemed to make it up here i suppose engineering isn't sealed off  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to johntran:: phasers are the farthest thing from my mind right now  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] sir  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks to the Captain:: Do you have any injuries up here?  
FCaptSkippy right  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::enters back into main enginering:: It would be wise to seal that door off now  
TheDoctor Someone could reroute me to the bridge, if the Mascouche has emitters there  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] sir, we need a defensive system.... if we are attacked, we are..... finished.  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::finishes up fixing consoles on the bridge::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] orders for me sir?  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to korrd:: no, we were sucked into the wormhole  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Sturnack give me 30 seconds the main computer is down is why you cant work  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Looks at CMO I may have a broken rib but I will manage get the others first  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] oh  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] there we go we have consoles but no power to make the consoles go  
TheDoctor No problem :)  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] mind getting someone to Sickbay and repair the EMH for me, Sir?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer, attempt restart of main engineerng computer core  
FCaptSkippy the emh doesn't need repairing, we just need to get power back online  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::goes to the bathroom, which is on the bridge thank god::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Damn, keep trying that may be the only one left  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::nods:: Understood. I also need lights in Sickbay, Sir  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer, attempt restart of main engineerng computer core  
FCaptSkippy the emergency lights should be on  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::watches as some of the Helm controls light up and flicker online:: ::smiles:: they're trying to restart the Engineering computer core sir  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ This is a message to all crewmen if you get this message please respond  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Continues to work on the Ops power circuitry::  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] ::whistles while waiting for power to be restored::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::hears screams in the TL and choking noises:: Poor crew members.... choking... lack of air.  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::sends private msg to Engineering consoles in response::  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ zaco, we hear you on the bridge  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] they arent in sickbay ::shows the Captain the big cut he got on his leg due to no lights::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::walks outta the bathroom, kinda refreshed::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::hears a familiary message:: +taps+ Zacosham to Captain, sir it wasnt as bad as we feared the main computer is ... at least partially operatonal  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ the bridge crew should also eb getting damage reports from it shortly  
FCaptSkippy +taps+ can we get normal lighting back online?  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Captain without power there is not much more I can do I have rerouted power everything I have to the life support systems we should have it up.... Now  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] [[I wonder if I will see Sheryl again.]]  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Possibly see if operations can do it  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::watches as 3/4 of HELM console comes online::  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to hiss:: you heard the man  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::looks at panel:: captain life support is at 30% and holding   
Ens_Hiss[OPS] that should last a few hours  
FCaptSkippy switch the normal lights back on  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::looks to Skip:: are TL operational?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::continues working vigorisly:: well we have .......... 5% of our normal power back. Not bad  
FCaptSkippy ::looks to korrd:: doubtful  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::finds a power pocket in a non essential system and transfers it for life support::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::sees normal lifhts come back::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Aye sir   
FCaptSkippy there, lights are back on, you can return to sickbay  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer, activate the EMH and relocate it to the bridge  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::sighs:: So I`ll have to go back through those crouded JTs again, right?  
FCaptSkippy ::chuckles:: yeah  
TheDoctor ::appears on the bridge:: Please state the....why am I on the bridge!? ::Seems EXTREMELY annoyed:: I should be in sickbay, not here. I'm a doctor, not a helm officer.  
FCaptSkippy ::sees an image of the emh start to flicker onto the bridge::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Computer Reroute Ops control to this station   
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Oh Zaco, the EMH shouldnt be working since I broke its processing unit  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::taps on his one working console:: God I hate the backup version of starfleets computers. reminds me of 20th century dos   
TheDoctor Korrd, no you didn't  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] COMPUTER Acknowledged transfer complete  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::stands up in an offended manner:: i heard that Doc!  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] I hit the computer with a metal rod  
TheDoctor My processor is not in a panel, Korrd.  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] I brought the EMH back online using StarfleetDos  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::smirks::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] :P  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::breaths a sigh of relief:: Ops is up and running sir we will need a repair crew to fix the terminal but that can wait  
TheDoctor ::looks at DarkMage:: I was not making fun of you ensign, merely stating a fact.  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::Looks to the EMH annoyed:: Why are you here on the Bridge?  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] Computer, perform the following function. Calculate the elapsed time since last know destination  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::Begins to dispatch damage control teams to all decks::  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] ::whistles while still waiting for power to be restored::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::peeks through a hole in the floor:: Ew... look! Some dead.... Lt.. ew... he  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] he's all white and stuff.  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::begins typing commands in StarfleetDOS executing restoration of Bridge systems::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::sits in his chair::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] +taps+ Captain, it appears that we have elapsed 1 hour 19 minutes since we lost main computers  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] some kind of.... puss coming out of the eys.  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] +taps+ Hiss to CEO Damage control are on their way Zaco   
FCaptSkippy +taps+ ack'd  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] If you dont get back down to Medbay now, Doc, then I`ll be FORCED to break your Processing unit  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::looks back up and pokes the TAC console:: mmm/... no answer  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] What time is this sim schedualed to end?  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] ::moves to OPS station and begins fixing the console putting it in working order::  
TheDoctor Then transfer my program back. ::sighs:: I don't have control of my program, remember?  
FCaptSkippy PAUSE SIM  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::begins to slowly resore the power to the rest of the engineering consoles:: +taps+ Captain it could possible be a while before I can tell if the warp core is stable. If its not .... we may have ..... other problems  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] ::sighs::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] eh?  
*** Quits: Zith[OBS] (Ping timeout)  
FCaptSkippy ATTENTION ON DECK  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] 0,1=7,1/0,1ATTN7,1\0,1=  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Thanks Mage :: works from Sci Station 3::  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::attn::  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] 3::4ATTN3::  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] ::ATTN::  
Ens-Zaco[Ceo] ::attn::  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] ::ATTN::  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::attn::  
*** Ens-Zaco[Ceo] is now known as AdmZaco  
FCaptSkippy not bad fellas  
*** TheDoctor is now known as FAdmSturnack  
FAdmSturnack ::attn::  
FCaptSkippy if you didn't "register" with zaco, please do so  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Can I destroy the EMH now??  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] huh  
AdmZaco I have 11 simmers  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] register with Zaco?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] ::raises his hand::  
FCaptSkippy that should be all of them then  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] i'm here  
FCaptSkippy yes johntran?  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] btw, Skip, GREAT SIM!  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] You have me on there, Zaco?  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] How do i "register" with Zaco, sir?  
FAdmSturnack Awesome sim!  
AdmZaco Skippy, Ive got everyone  
FCaptSkippy its taken care of john  
AdmZaco give me about 20 seconds Ill get you added  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] oh.  
Mike-Obs Did you get me? I did a nice job watching...  
Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] Ive always said that the Mascouche is the BEST sim arround  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] lol  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] @mike  
FCaptSkippy i hope you will all come back next week for the continuation  
LtCmdrReve[SEC] Yeah, Mike did pretty good!  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] DONT LIE KOrrd!  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] i will sir  
FCaptSkippy you're the best observer i've ever seen mike  
ENS_DarkMage[HELM] :P  
Mike-Obs Cool. Thanks. :)  
FCaptSkippy DISMISSED  
FAdmSturnack :)  
Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] HUT!  
*** Mike-Obs is now known as ^MrMike^  
LtCmdrAbyss[XO] ::mutter:: *cough* Korrd's a suck up *cough* ::looks around innocently:: what it wasn't me  
*** Parts: FAdmSturnack (hobyman@harri283.user.msu.edu)  
Ens_Hiss[OPS] Gotta go take Puppy out to pee  
*** Cmdr_Johntran[TAC] is now known as Johntran  
*** LtCmdrReve[SEC] is now known as Silicon  
*** FCaptSkippy is now known as Skip[Away]  
*** Parts: Silicon (Silicon@sdn-ar-004cocsprP027.dialsprint.net)  
*** ENS_DarkMage[HELM] is now known as DarkMage  
Johntran LEts get Korrd! and beat him!  
DarkMage hehe  
Johntran :)P  
*** Dr-^KorrdX^[CMO] is now known as ^KorrdX^  
*** LtCmdrAbyss[XO] is now known as Abyss  
^KorrdX^ ::lookes  
Abyss ::nods:: ::wave::  
*** Parts: Abyss (dsaf@meta-adsl-137.mtco.com)  
*** Ens_Hiss[OPS] is now known as Hiss  
*** ^KorrdX^ is now known as ^BrianX^  
DarkMage ENS_FryMe ::gets transported into the Warpcore and gets Plasmated!::  
DarkMage HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  



End file.
